Why Axel hates the Dusks
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Axel hates the Dusks. Why? Because of a certain incident he had with them when he just joined the Organization.


**Kingdom Hearts one-shot. I had a funny idea about Axel's tattoos under his eyes, so thus an idea for a fic about them was born. This was inspired by the Kingdom Hearts 358/2 manga, just a funny thing I thought up.**

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its content. It all belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Also I do not own the Sharpie brand either.**

* * *

Axel's POV

Hate the dusks. Hate, hate, _hate_ the dusks. Just because I don't feel hate doesn't mean it isn't there whenever I see any of their white, agile bodies swirling around.

I don't care if Xemnas or Saix or whoever tells me that they are our allies, still doesn't mean that I will ever like them.

Why don't I like them? Well let me tell you a little story about an encounter I had with them when I first joined the Organization.

* * *

 _It had been a week since I just joined this hodge-podge of heartless beings and I was still getting settled in. I didn't know anyone else in this place except for Isa, now recently christened as Saix. Just a few days since losing his heart and already he's acting like a totally different person, it's quite creepy frankly._

 _Anyways, this guy named Xigbar that kind of resembles this guy named Braig back when I was a Somebody showed me the types of heartless I can control and a few other ones. The ones I thought were really creepy were the dusks._

 _No faces, swirling around everywhere with all these whooshing noises, total emotionless and dumb creatures of darkness or whatever there made of. Might as well be ghost of heartless._

 _After a bit of a quick introductory lesson about handling them, I was more than ready to go to bed. Just because I don't exist doesn't mean my strength doesn't and that I still need to sleep. And honestly, the second the back of my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. Didn't even pull up my covers over me as I dozed off._

 _Some time later, I felt light pulling on my face and smelled the distinct odor of sharpie. I tried to turn around on my bed and pull my pillow over my head, but something squirming caught under me. I opened my eyes, squinting to see who or what it was in the bright whiteness of my room and then I saw something trying to get away under my right arm. A squeaking, little dusk._

 _I bet you can imagine my reaction. I immediately pushed away the thing and it swirled away into a portal with a whooshing sound. I heard several more squeaks of alarm and I turned on my back just to see at least four more dusks disappearing into their own private portals. I heard several things dropping on the floor with a tap._

 _I got off my bed and swung my legs over the side and bent down to see what it was. There, on the ground near my feet, was a little black sharpie pen. I reached down and grasped it in my gloved hand, examining it for a moment. Then the gears in my brain started turning as I realized something. My other hand immediately flew up to my face as the realization came flooding over me._

 _The dusks._

 _The feel of something pulling lightly over my face._

 _The smell of sharpie ink._

 _I looked over my room, searching for the small dresser near my bed with the mirror on it for viewing. I rushed over to it. My face met my eyes as I viewed in horror of what had happened to it._

 _My upside-down triangular tattoos under each of my blazing green eyes had been used in a crudely drawn sharpie ink picture of a rocket going down my cheeks, each tattoo serving as the tip of the rocket. Red sharpie ink had been used to draw flames under my eyes as the rockets blasted down. On my forehead was written in black ink another rocket, this one bigger with a blue coloring inside the lines. Green dash marks, like the ones you see on treasure maps, had been used to show the rockets course, starting at a green 'X' on my nose and swirling over and overlapping on my right cheek in a loop before moving up the side to my face and up to the rocket's tank. But the worse part of it all was on my chin there was a little, black ink heart._

 _I stood agape at the mirror for a minute, staring in horror as how my face had been beyond marred with the atrocious work of the dusks and there permanent ink pens. All of a sudden, I felt myself feeling very warm, growing hotter and hotter by the second. The irises of my eyes resembled green flames. Though I had no heart I already knew what this phantom feeling was._

 _Pure, unstoppable, implacable rage._

 _I threw my hood over my eyes, slamming my door open on the way out on a beeline to the bathroom. Once I got there, I got out a sponge, a bowl and a tube of rubbing alcohol. I squirted the alcohol into the bowl, took the sponge and dipped it in and went on to scrubbing mercilessly at my face. The pain of feeling the abrasive side of the sponge against my skin and the sting of the alcohol as it got a bit in my eyes was ignored. I was only thinking about the dusks and what I would do with them when I got my hands around their short, thin necks._

 _Fortunately for me, the permanent marker ink came right off in just a few minutes of scrubbing and elbow grease. After a quick rinse of my face with some water in the sink and drying it off with a nearby towel, I looked at my complexion in the mirror. The hard, abrasive side of the sponge with all the rubbing against it had made my skin nearly as red as my hair, but no matter. No doodles or rocket ships whatsoever are bearing any place on my face._

 _I put my stuff away and walked out of the bathroom, heading straight towards my room again. When I got there I noticed the four sharpies on the floor. I picked them all up and placed them with the one I already put on my dresser. I counted them all, five total: one red, one blue, one green and two blacks. I organized them in several different ways: by color, alphabetically, level of appearance. After a bit of I just held them in my hand, twisting and turning them around with my fingers and feeling there slender, yet thick bodies against the black leather of my glove._

 _Then the idea of how I could get my revenge on the dusks came to me as fast as a match lights of oil._

* * *

 _After using a few of my Assassins to round up five of them up, I began to take action. By the time I was nearing the end of my little 'project', I heard a knock on the door._

 _"Axel," an emotionless voice called out. Saix._

 _Knowing he would never approve what I had just done, knowing from our time together as kids and Somebodies, I dove underneath my bed, putting my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggling as I heard the door creak open and slow footsteps coming into the room._

 _"Axel. I know you're in here. Lord Xemnas has-"_

 _I heard him stop. I tried so hard not to laugh as I imagine the look on his face. He must be totally flabbergasted at the sight of my masterpieces._

 _I had used the sharpies the dusks had previously used on me to use on them for my revenge. Five dusks now stood in my room, covered in permanent ink to their faceless heads to their weird, bendy legs._

 _One dusks I had used the red sharpie to cover with red hearts and even a crudely-made one of Kingdom Hearts._

 _Another one was covered in green and blue swirls and a mimic of waves. The lines were a bit jagged and sloppy from the dusk's squirming, but it didn't matter. They were going to have a heck of a time to get every last drop of ink off, and what did I care about them? Nothing!_

 _For two of them I used combinations of all four colors and made random designs, ranging from stained glass impressions to unicorns and other animals jumping over sparkly, tricolor rainbows._

 _I saved the best one for last. I had used up most of the ink in four of the markers, but luckily I still had one full, black ink sharpie left. I had gone with the classic designs for the last dusk. Going with the usual sharpie prank ideas, I had drawn on a monocle over where the dusk's eye might be, a thick uni-brow over what I assumed was its forehead, a big, curly mustache near the base of its head, some added scars, doodles and the word 'LOSER'. Then remembering how my face looked, I added a small heart and filled it in with the remaining red sharpie ink right on what I think is its nose._

 _Saix was silent. I peeked out from under my bed and saw his black shoes and a bit of his cloak. Wondering how he looked right now made my curiosity get the better of me, so I crawled out from under the bed so that he could see me._

 _"Hey Isa, buddy," I said casually as I made my way over to him. He didn't even react as I walked over to his side and placed my hand on his shoulder. After what seemed like an eternity of seconds passing, he bowed his head and spoke._

 _"I was coming in to tell you that Lord Xemnas has ordered everyone to join for dinner at the dining table, but seeing as what you have been busy with for the past few hours, you won't be eating dinner tonight for you will be instead cleaning the dusks off. I won't stand for them looking this way in this ridiculous manner you caused them to appear."_

 _My mouth dropped open as he formed a portal and walked into it, vanishing from my sight with the black tendrils of darkness following short after. I felt the phantom feeling earlier coming back so I walked over to my bed, grabbed my pillow and yelled every vile curse word I know that had my Somebody's mother been here she would have surely washed out my mouth with a bar of soap._

* * *

Well in the end I had to rub every last bit of ink off the dusks with rubbing alcohol. It wasn't fun in the least, but at least now the dusks know never to bother me again, less they want what's coming to them. In the end, I learned an important lesson:

If a dusk had annoyed the crap out of you and you want revenge, just kill it unless you want more stuff put onto your workload.

* * *

 **I looked online and apparently there is quite a few ways to get permanent marker off your skin; rubbing alcohol, soap and water, sunscreen, insect repellent, toothpaste, hand sanitizer, baby wipes, nail polish remover, etc. I just chose rubbing alcohol randomly for the use of removing permanent ink in this story.**

 **The idea for the sharpie drawings on his face came from a dream I had, though this story does not mean that I do not like Axel. He's too awesome to dislike.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the story! Please review and tell me how I did. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
